


Loop

by orphan_account



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a liar, Bathilda being sweet, Bonding, Comfort, Feeling the start of a crush, First Meeting, M/M, Pendent, she knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story of how Gellert came to stay with his aunt, and how a dull conversation with the neighbor boy turned into a never-ending spiral of events.





	Loop

**Knock Knock**

It did not take long for Professor Bathilda Bagshot to come to the door, finding an older gentleman upon opening it, one she did not recognize. And Bathilda knew most everyone in Godric’s Hollow in some way.

That must mean, “Oh, Good Afternoon, are you from the publishing agency?”

They had said they would send someone soon to check on her latest addition.

The man was tall with hair almost the color of snow, his light facial hair almost transparent against his skin. He got right to the point, his voice marked by a slight accent, “I am here to speak with you about your great-nephew.”

Bathilda took a moment to think. She knew everyone in the town, yet she had not kept in contact with her family for some time now.

Seeing the woman’s struggle, the man stated, “I am referring to Gellert Grindelwald.”

Oh how her family did love alliteration in their names.

“Ah, yes.” Bathilda remembered such a name. She had received word of the birth of this boy but had never had the chance to be formally introduced. That was… 16 years ago?

It did not matter to her the past history she held with her family, in this moment she worried for an innocent youth, “Is he alright?”

“He has been expelled from Durmstrang Institute.” The man informed.

_Perhaps not so Innocent then..._

“He has been traveling around Europe for the past few months now without supervision. By muggle standards this may be acceptable; however, by magical law he still requires supervision until the age of 17.”

“Can he not return home?” Bathilda wondered what this man could possibly want with her.

The man paused, shaking his head, a hint of sadness taking over his professionalism, “I had asked all of the family I could find. Not a single one would-“

As the man explained, Bathilda felt her eyes grow wider. It was unimaginable to her … then again, that was how her family operated. She knew firsthand that nothing this child could accomplish in their life would ever mend that disappointment.

“You have come to ask me if he can stay here until he turns of age?” Bathilda clarified, coming to understand now why the man had come to her.

“Yes.”

 _What has he done to be expelled?_ Bathilda thought, feeling herself a hypocrite for even wondering it. _Of course I will not judge or turn him away before I know him, regardless of what it may have been._ That is what the woman told herself to quash that feeling.

The man breathed in deeply, as though he could sense the question at the forefront of her mind, “The Institute is extremely strict when it comes to matters of safety and discipline. There are no second chances given to those who break the rules, perfection is expected for all students and no amount of talent or skill is enough to reconsider.” The answer to that unspoken question was vague to be sure, “We appreciate your consideration to temporarily house him as he tries to find his footing.”

Nothing more needed to be said as Bathilda had already made up her mind, “Of course. He can stay here. I will do my best to guide him.”

The man seemed to crack an uneven smile, “Thank you.”

And Bathilda truly believed him to be grateful. The man must have been searching high and low for family to take Gellert in.

Finally the search was over.

“It was extremely nice to se- meet you.”

The pair stood rather awkwardly in the doorway, and though the man had said his goodbye, he did not seem ready to leave.

“Would you care for some tea?” Bathilda believed she could see something else- “I believe you have traveled a great distance to reach me. Was there anything else I must know?” -something very telling.

“Unfortunately, I must be leaving.” Whatever had come over the man seemed to lift and he bowed his head, handing the woman a folded piece of paper, “Once again, thank you Professor. You can reach out to your nephew by owl via this address when you are ready to inform him of your decision. I know at this time it would mean the most if the news came from you.” And with that the man turned to leave, “Good-bye.”

Bathilda felt compelled to call out to the man, to ask his name, to ask for more information about the boy… but it was pointless, wasn’t it? After all, she knew, and what she didn’t she would learn soon.

With a smile she made to return inside. There were still a few more changes to make and the publisher could arrive on any day and time. But a familiar sight stopped her-

At the same time as the man’s departure an auburn haired young man walked down the street, book in hand and not at all focused on the path ahead.

The collision was inevitable.

The young man nearly dropped the book, “My apologies.” He gathered himself quickly, feeling extremely embarrassed that he had been so distracted as to run into another person like that.

The older man did not speak, instead he continued two calculated strides onward before disapparating.

Blue eyes still looked to where that man had vanished, confused. It had almost been as though the man had intended to run into him like that. How strange. 

“Albus” Bathilda called out to the young man, bringing him back to the present once more.

Albus turned to respond to that call when something on the ground caught his eye. A piece of refined metal glinted, almost as if calling out to him. Upon further inspection Albus recognized the symbol. It was one he knew well from his childhood. A sweet nostalgia brought a smile to his lips as he picked it up.

Had the man dropped it?

Albus decided to place it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt for safekeeping before hurrying the short distance to the Bagshot residence, picking up his conversation with the woman, “Good Afternoon. I came to return your book.”

“So soon?”

“I wanted to return it to you as quickly as possible. The less time I had it in my possession, the less time there was for something to happen to it.”

“Well, I hope you at least took your time enough to enjoy it.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Please stay a while, I have baked a torte and it is far too much for me to eat alone.”

The strange interaction with the man already left Albus’ busy mind, “Gladly!” The only reminder hung around his neck, a foreign feeling pushing against his skin, as though it called out to its true owner from so far away.

* * *

Thunder crackled through the sky. It was a welcomed sound, the promise of relief from the summer heat. For Albus however there was an added layer of dread brought on by that forceful noise.

_Ariana_

Even before the incident she had disliked the loud bursts and sharp flashes of storms.

It did not take much of an imagination for Albus to know what might come of it now. He had to return home.

He had spent the greater part of the morning sitting with Professor Bagshot’s great-nephew in the living room, both too immersed in their respective readings to say a word.

The historian had been so excited to have them meet, citing that she positively knew the two would have so much in common. And yet, the words they had spoken to one another since that time had barely been enough to call conversation.

Albus was glad to be out of the house it was true, he was glad for the quiet, but as for the friendship Bathilda had wished for-

It would not happen.

Albus felt himself skilled at reading others, it was the many things he had learned as a child.

Share nothing of yourself, and know all you can about the one across from you.

Like most things, he was skilled, so much so that no one had been able to crack his code.

And it would stay that way-

Albus stood, signaling his leave before excusing himself from this admittedly bland interaction, one his companion did not seem to be enjoying either, “It was nice to meet you-“

“Gellert” The stranger reminded all too quickly.

Albus smiled kindly, “You act as though I would have forgotten your name already.”

“Haven’t you though?”

“Of course not.” Albus assured, taken aback by the assumption… even though, in this case, it was accurate.

And it seemed as though Gellert knew it as well, he laughed out, “You’re an amazing liar.”

“I am not a liar.”

“Exactly what a liar would say.”

“And what would a truth teller say then?”

“He would speak his truth.” Gellert closed his book, placing it aside and standing to be at eyelevel, “In this case ‘I apologize for forgetting your name, but I really had no intention in ever seeing you again, so I did not bother to remember from the start.’” He tried his hardest at a British accent as he spoke for the other.

“That is not the case at all.” Albus affirmed, speaking words that fooled even himself with their authenticity, “You are wonderful company and I would enjoy spending time with you again should the chance arise.”

Gellert’s lips pursed, turning to the side, as though he were evaluating the words, “No, there you go again. I still do not believe it.”

“But you should.” Albus tried again to defend his false pleasantries, feeling his voice become worn and cracked. It had never been this difficult to persist in a lie. Then again, there had never been someone so thoroughly unconvinced by it before, a fact he was now glad of. He made mental note to find a way never to have such a situation happen again, “The only reason I am leaving now is because my sister is not feeling well and I am afraid the thunder will frighten her, that it will make her feel worse.”

And though there were very large gaps in that truth, it was still truth, and both of them knew it.

Gellert smiled confidently, as though he understood much more than what was being spoken, “I am sorry to hear of your sister.”

Albus for a moment doubted his ability to hide himself, feeling a sudden fear for all this other person might see in him. To turn the tides, he asked in return, “And you? You enjoyed my presence then?”

Gellert shrugged, “I’ve had more productive conversations with Antonio.”

It was a blunt truth.

Albus snorted with a fit of laughter, “It was rather dull, this meeting Professor Bagshot set up for us, wasn’t it. I would have to admit that I too have had much better conversations with the goats.”

“See. Doesn’t it feel better to say what you mean? To not have to hide how you feel behind pointless lies. I am not offended or frightened by any truth you can say. You do nothing but harm yourself by them.”

Surprisingly Albus found that those words did make him feel more at ease, if only for a short while, “It was nice to meet you.” This time Albus spoke the words truthfully, though he knew, “I am sure we will see each other again in passing.” There was too much to focus on right now to spend any more time reading in a room with someone he had no connection with. He could read alone at home.

As Albus turned to leave-

**Clink**

-a noise drew his attention.

A pendent, the one that had been left behind by the man he had bumped into, had fallen from his pocket.

Before Albus could lean down to pick it up, Gellert let out a breath, speaking in such a faint whisper as though all the air had been sucked from his lungs, “The deathly hallows, the Tale of the Three Brothers, you like it?” His whole demeanor seemed to change, blooming with wonder as he reached down to pick up the trinket.

“Yes. It was my favorite as a child, and is still a guilty pleasure even now.” Albus stated, watching as Gellert looked over the image with such fire that when it was returned to its owner there was still a lingering heat radiating from the metal.

Albus felt compelled to explain, “That being said, this is not actually my necklace. I believe it was lost by a man who was visiting Godric’s Hollow not too long ago, a happy coincidence that I happen to enjoy the story as well.”

“Not a coincidence, a sign.”

“You cannot possibly believe-“

“If you ever had the chance to know me you would understand I place high trust in signs and sight. Nothing is by accident, even if it seems so at the time. Everything leads us to where we were meant to be.” Gellert explained, so passionate now in his words that his hands began to dance in the air as he spoke, “For example, what is the chance Auntie would decide to owl me just as I was searching for any family to stay with? That she would ask me to live with her until I turn of age, as though she knew. And do you know what I found here?”

Albus shook his head.

“A Peveril grave, one of the legendary third brother!” Gellert exclaimed, his smile wide, eyes alight with the curiosity of a child, “It confirmed a long held theory of mine. And now, your pendent, you have no idea what that symbol means to me. What are the chances if not part of a greater design?”

And how Albus wondered the details of that theory. In fact, Gellert’s excitement was almost contagious, “Please take this.” Albus felt himself say before he could even think. He held out the pendent for Gellert to take once more, doubting the mysterious man would come back looking for it anyway, “It has never felt like mine.” Jokingly adding, “And if you don’t want it either you can drop it on the ground one day too, perhaps the person who finds it will also take it as a grand sign as you do.”

“Thank you, Albus.” Gellert gladly took it, clutching it tightly as though it was a treasure. And in that moment it seemed as though he would never let it go.

Albus felt a strange feeling come over him.

Gellert had remembered his name…

Something so simple as that was somehow so meaningful, so much that it hurt to hear what followed, “I’m glad we had the chance to meet.” Gellert finally returned Albus’ earlier parting remark.

That was right. They had decided this one interaction had been enough.

Albus turned to leave, but found himself unable. He felt lighter somehow without the pendent, as though it had been weighing him down this entire encounter and he would float away without it.

His head felt light as quick thoughts raced through his mind.

When had been the last time he had a conversation with another his own age, another with similar interest?

Gellert’s honesty and challenging nature was so refreshing that Albus thought that perhaps he had never had any meaningful conversation until now. The conversation sparked by that pendent seemed to Albus like a flower, and he was interested to see just how deep its roots were, just how much was hidden beneath the surface.

Who could tell what sort of insights Gellert held, what they could learn from one another. Not to mention Albus already wondered if Gellert’s theories regarding the Hallows matched his own.

When Aberforth was still home on summer holiday, taking short breaks from caring for Ariana would not cause any harm, right? In fact, it would be best for Ariana in the long run if he was relaxed, yes?

Albus rationalized to himself the desire to once again spend time with Gellert. After all, he had agreed moments earlier that their conversation had been dull. But now-

It seemed Gellert was thinking the same, feeling the same call, though he did not look for a reason to hide, “Come see me again. Or I will find my way to you.” The words were absolute, leaving no room to wonder if they would meet again.

“I- I look forward to it.” Albus felt himself flush slightly at such a promise, not caring in the moment what the slip of emotion might allow the other to see in him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Time turners? Yes. In this story it’s a cycle of Gellert realizing later in life that the reason he and Albus became close was because he himself “accidently” dropped the pendent Albus had given to him._

_This story was actually a combination of two shorter ideas. The second part was mostly taken from a story in which Gellert and Albus meet for the first time and Gellert automatically knows Albus likes men. Albus begins to panic because he has always hidden the fact so well and it took Gellert all of 5 minutes to recognize that part of him. But that main part was taken out of the second half (it didn’t make sense with the new story) :P_

_Hope you enjoyed reading!_


End file.
